Open Your Eyes
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: What happens when Jane and Lisbon get locked into an old farm barn at 4am on New years morning and with a murderer on that territory? Will they get out before Austin places them as X marks the spot?JISBON! COMPLETED!
1. Resolutions of a new kind

**Hey guys! How's the new decade going for y`all?! Good? Bad? Amazing or it only begun...we have a whole brand freaking New Year and decade to think about that!!!!!**

**Well since I'm typing this on the 1****st**** of January 2010 and its 12:32 in the morning...Eh I'm sure you guys can think there is no freakin way I could update this new one-shot tonight...Its hard enough to get watching a YouTube vid! The Internet has gone haywire!!! AHHH!**

**Anyway...I'm gone crazy (It's the New Year thing) but...**

**My next story will be a two parter...meaning two chapters and double the Jisbon! LOL! ;) Or chances are it could be a three or four story...just depends on how my mind decides to work!**

**NB: I'd advise you to listen to the song before you read this cause there's this bit about a minute till the end that is just guitars and drums playing...I called it music intro in inverted commas, just to let you know if anyone's confused!**

**Disclaimer: No, No, No, No! ****I'm telling you I don't own the mentalist people! Really I don't! All I can say though is keep them all alive and healthy this year!!!Please!!! Thank you!!Oh I almost forgot! Snow patrol owns the song, not me!!!!**

**I think I've said enough for the mo so I give you all...**

**The Mentalist: Open Your Eyes.**

"_All this feels strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you"_

`Why'd you drag me out of my bed at 4am in the morning for, Teresa? `Patrick Jane asked as he walked along side Lisbon in the large cold barn.

`The same reason I got myself outta bed, to catch a murderer`

Jane shoved his hands into his pockets and began to peek his head into places in the barn that he shouldn't have.

`Chances are that Austin won't turn up and we`ll just end up freezing our butts to do something that we failed to achieve yesterday`

Lisbon turned and shone the torch into Jane's face and he suddenly covered his eyes. `Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't shine light directly into someone's eyes, Woman? `

`Jane stop talking so loud` hushed Lisbon and Jane looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

`But-`

`Jane stop moaning, you'll give us away. So shut your yap for awhile please? Or just whisper`

Jane nodded and continued to walk by her side, offering to handle the torch time to time. Lisbon refused every single time.

They heard a slight bang behind them and both of them turned rapidly, eying the barn door that had been closed shut.

`I thought we left that ajar? ` Lisbon said, instantly doubting themselves as she walked over to the door and tried to open it.

`Jane, please tell me this isn't one of your idiotic jokes` asked Lisbon, shooting a worried glance over to Jane and he just shook his head walking over to the door and giving it a go himself.

`Someone put a plank of wood over the handles of the door Teresa. We`ll have to climb up onto the roof and down on the gutters and Ivy`

`How do you know there's Ivy and Gutters on the building? `

`My job is to _observe_ Teresa, not to be a useless consultant who lies on his couch everyday doing nothing to piss off his co-workers`

Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose.

`Hold on a second` She began, pointing her index finger at him. `I never said you were useless, your trying to put words in my mouth so you can pity yourself when you purposely aren't doing anything back at the headquarters` She had his agenda all sussed out. `And I must add, you are a consultant who is most of the time a pain in the ass who does lie on your couch everyday doing nothing to piss off you co-workers!`

`Well we can talk about this all night or we can act like adults and figure a way-a safe way out of here` She interrupted, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him.

`Aw really? I think it's quite cosy in here`

"_My bones ache, my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired and so old"_

`I'm freaking freezing Jane! The quicker I get out of here the better` She said, her teeth chattering from the cold gust of wind that began to blow in from the bottom of the locked barn door.

Jane walked over to her and embraced her in a hug and then he pulled back.

`What was that for? ` She queried, wrapping her arms around herself.

Jane grinned while he took off his over coat.

`Teresa dear, all you had to do was ask or mention it earlier. I was kidding`

He walked behind her and draped his coat over her shoulders, making sure it would stay on without slipping off.

`Thanks` She said, shivering from the warm coat hitting her freezing body.

`Come over here a minute Teresa` He instructed, putting his hand at the small of her back and guiding her over there.

There was a small sheltered area towards the corner of the barn under the stair leading to the walkways that ran around the area of the barn with alot of hay bales stacked into the other shelters.

Although Jane shouldn't have, he began to rip apart the stacks of hay and threw it on the ground of the shelter along with more ripped up stacks of hay. `Hop in there Teresa` He said and she looked over at him thinking what the hell are you at?

She climbed into the shelter that was only about 2 and half feet from the ground and made herself comfy against the stacks that Jane had put against the back wall. Jane then climbed into it and wrapped his arm around Lisbon's small frame which to her was completely unexpected and he pulled her in so her head would fall against his shoulder.

`What are you doing? ` She asked, looking up at him and he beamed back down at her. `Keeping you warm. Is that a problem? `

She shook her head and decided not to say anything to make him feel bad. After all it had only been four hours since a new year rolled in so it was best to keep the complaining to a minimum.

`So what's your new year resolution? ` He asked.

`Eh...I don't know. What's yours? `

`To kill Red John without harming anyone I truly care about`

`Jane, that's not a resolution. That isn't something that you can do better this year that you failed to do last` Once she said it, she didn't realise it.

` That's exactly what it is. It's something that I _can_ do better this year that I failed to last year. I didn't _find_ Red John last year, I didn't _kill_ him so it is a resolution`

`You've been making the same resolution every year haven't you? ` She whispered softly, looking blankly at his shoe.

`Yes and I don't intend on changing it either` He admitted, looking down at Lisbon's exhausted face that had been drained of any new year's excitement whatsoever.

`Want to play 20 questions? ` He asked and she nodded her head faintly while her eyes were occasionally opening and closing.

`Okay, I`ll start...`

He thought for a moment and then said he was ready.

`Is it a girl? ` She asked drowsily.

`No`

`Does he have black hair? `

`No`

`Blond? `

`No`

`Is he real? `

`Of course he's real! Well he's a human anyway! `

`Does he have a job? `

`Yes he does`

`Does he have a girlfriend? `

`Eh...kinda`

`Hey, I thought these were meant to be yes or no answers! `Exclaimed Lisbon and Jane clamped his hand over her mouth.

`I don't know! `

`So it's a no? `

`Yes`

`Well is he hot? `

`Yes...? ` Jane had no idea how to answer that one.

`Well he's either hot or he isn't! What's it gonna be? `

Poor Jane thinking Lisbon was well on her way to sleeping.

`Yes! `

`So he's a man, he`s real, he has a good job, he`s hot and yet he doesn't have a girlfriend? `

`Yes`

`Is he good at his job? `

`Yes`

`Its not Cho is it? `

`No`

`Um...Does he live in California? `

`Yes`

`Do I know him well? `

`Yes`

`Why the hell did you make this one so hard? `

`No`

`You're trying to say I don't know? `

`Yes`

`Why didn't you say it to me then? `

`No`

`Jane, stop annoying me will you? `

`Yes`

`Who the hell is it? `

`No`

` I was saying my thoughts out loud! `

`Eh I don't know Jane! Tell me! Please? `

`Well your 20 questions are up anyway so I have no choice but to tell you`

Lisbon sat up eagerly and looked him right in the eyes.

`Who was he? `

`I don't know how you didn't get this one`

`Well you weren't exactly giving me anything to go on`

Jane smiled. `I'm never mean to. Anyway, the guy was...`

**The Mentalist: Open your eyes. **

**Okay! You might think the bit with the 20 questions is random but it doesn't always have to be when you're stuck in an elevator/lift!**

**I played the game sitting out in the corridor with 3 of my friends and they stared to crack up wondering who the hell I chose! I chose Grace VP and only one of them watched the show halfway through the season and one of the others saw the last two episodes on five for the season finale!!!**

*****Please have a go at figuring out who the guy was in the 20 questions!!! I'll give you a clue: He's American and I'm not really sure if he's together with the girl on the team or not. Let's just say they srsly like each other cause they flirt in nearly all the episodes I've seen oh and he's got blue-ish eyes and brown hair and slightly tanned skin! Just give it a go!!!**

**Please R&R and next chap should be up later today or tomorrow!**

**Cheers,**

**~JNS xxx**


	2. people care

**I am so sorry for the late update guys! I was in town yesterday(Sat) and Friday...I can't remember what I was at but I stayed up last night till 1 or 2 in the morning cause I can't seem to get to sleep early at night:( But it's kinda good because I won't be writing for awhile once it comes to Thursday since school begins again and I have state exams to study for... :() and I get to write up chaps 4 u guys!!! Well I have to say that this chap ain't as funny (or whateva u guys call it) and as long (I think) but I hope it satisfies you...until chap 3 :) **

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't. Boy, don't we all wish though?!**

**Here I give y`all...**

**The Mentalist: Chapter two.**

"_The anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts"_

Lisbon slouched back against the stack of hay, crossing her arms while furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

`I didn't know 20 questions was such a serious game to you Teresa?` Jane asked as he stretched his arms, looking down at Lisbon who looked like a little 4 year old sulking in the bold corner.

`I don't take it serious. It was a stupid person you chose anyway`

`So now Rigsbys stupid? `He asked, looking shell shocked that for once that stupid wasn't being aimed for him. Lisbon rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs.

`Stop twisting my words Jane`

Jane held his hands up in a defence position.

`I didn't twist your words, you said it! `

`Did not! `

`Did too! ` 

`No Jane. I think I would have known if I called Rigsby stupid`

`Ha! You said it again! ` He said, pointing his index finger at her childishly as he stuck out his tongue.

`Well to make a long story short, you said it and I'm always right `

`Oh, is that so? ` She asked, brushing her fringe from her eyes and then rolling them.

`Yes because I'm the observant one`

`And I'm not? `

`No. You're just a tad absent minded that's all`

`Oh shut up Jane`

`You just didn't want to hear the truth`

`Jane stop being a-...an idiot for once`

`God help any man who marries you` sighed Jane as Lisbon looked over at him with her mouth hanging open.

`What's that supposed to mean? `

`Y`know the way you snap at people and you can walk on anyone you like because you're higher ranked than the rest of us and-`

Jane had no idea how far he trailed off but his heart snapped in two when he saw Lisbon tear streaked face.

`Oh...shit` he mumbled, placing his hand over his mouth and scratching the back of his head.

`So you consider me as a bitch who is self centred, thinks she's better than everyone else and who nobody could stand marring?` She spat out, feeling more tears fall.

`No Teresa, I didn't mean it like that` He tried saying but her voice cut into him like a butcher's knife so many times.

`No. No Jane. Don't try and change what you said, because I heard it. I heard it loud and clear. `

`Teresa -`

`Stop it Jane! ` She screamed, hitting him across the face in anger and frustration hard enough for him to fall on his side. He sat back up with tears glistening in his own eyes, avoid the sting of the slowly forming bruise and looked her directly in the eyes.

`I'm so, so sorry`

` You. You are _not _sorry! What you said is unforgivable Patrick, Unforgivable and for you to think its ok to just say sorry on the tip of your tongue like that, well let me tell you you've got another thing coming! ` She yelled, jutting her index finger at him while her eyes also glistened with a layer of tears from the moon light shining in from the cracks in the wooden red roof.

Her teeth ground against each other and her hair became damp and started to curl at the ends.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jane couldn't take the silence anymore.

`I am truly sorry Teresa. What I said was wrong and I shouldn't have said`

`Too bad, you're dead right`

He watched as she denied any eye contact with him and she kept jaw clenched tight and stared blankly forward.

`This isn't what I wanted my new year to begin like` He said softly and Lisbon blinked away her tears. She shut her eyes closed and Jane continued to stare at her.

"_I want so much to open your eyes cause I need you to look into mine"_

`Shoulda said no, you shoulda went home, shoulda thought twice before you let it all go`Sang Jane quietly to himself as he tapped his fingers on his thighs and looked up at the roof of the barn.

`Patrick, why do you have to be so difficult all the time? ` Lisbon whispered softly as she too looked up at the barn roof.

The barn roof seemed to be very popular tonight...

`Well I don't exactly have much excitement in my life so I have to do something, don't I? `

`You have the team don't you? `

`I won't have them forever` He said a gulp forming in his throat, not taking his eyes from the roof nor did Lisbon.

`You could have me`

Jane looked over at Lisbon and he shook his head, looking back up at the roof and plastering a faint sad smile on his face.

`Never gonna happen Teresa. As far as my life goes the CBI is the only excitement in my life. It's my home and the people I love the most are in that building `

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`Why can't you see it Patrick? `

`What cant I see? `

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`That people care deeply about you`

`Oh, I know that` he nodded, and Lisbon looked more intensely at him.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`No Patrick, I mean it we all care about you. You're part of_ our_ family. You always will be. Nobody's going to forget you. Ever. `

`You say that Teresa, but you don't mean it. Your too modest`

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

Lisbon took a deep breath in and sharply exhaled it.

`Is this all a massive joke to you Jane? Are you playing us? `She asked, her eyebrows furrowing and she looked right into his sad blue eyes.

`No. No I'm not` He answered honestly, looking at her like he meant it.

`Do you need me to prove to you that you're cared for? `She questioned and he just shrugged and frowned. `How? `

Lisbon eyed him for a moment until relaxing her gaze to his eyes. The barn suddenly became silent with only the rustling of leaves on the ground blowing outside in the wind.

Lisbon brought her face inches from his and placed her soft pink lips on his and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss as Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to return it. When air was critically needed, she pulled away, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

Lisbon kept her eyes down, looking at his chest while Jane pulled her closer and rested her chin on her head, his glistening eyes landing on a bale of hay.

Maybe this year he could have three resolutions.

Kill Red John.

Appreciate his co-workers more than he had before.

Never take Teresa Lisbon for granted ever again. She was a diamond in his eyes and a rare one.

She would be the one he would look out for the most. The one he loved.

The woman who was his best friend even if she didn't show it all the time.

She was the woman he would cherish for the rest of his life because you never know when your time is up, not until it's too late.

That's why Patrick Jane knew that he should live his life to the fullest, even when he thought he probably had years left, he knew he mightn't because it often comes back to bite you in the ass when you least expect it.

**The Mentalist.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Cause you guys should know by now that I appreciate them...alot!**

**I did add one line into the middle from Taylor swifts' song "Should've said no"-that's the song Jane was singing!!!**

**I know this chapter wasn't what some people may have expected but I promise you chapter 3 has more adventure/action to it!**

**Thank you! =P**

**~JNS x**


	3. love in the worst circumstances

**Hey guys! Sorry about the kinda late-ish chapter 3! I spent last night trying to watch bits of the mentalist episodes and fanfids!**

**I feel so stupid saying this but really bosco didn't really deserve what he got, yeah he was really just being a barrier between Jisbon but I think the hospital scene showed a softer side to him(Well I know he was dying but still!)and srsly, you cannot say you didn't enjoy a price above rubies (Packed with Jisbon!) that tiara scene was so sweet(If anyone knows where I can get that picture where he's still holding it on her head and they're both looking at the two guys plz let me know thank you! Oh btw I only saw bout 15mins worth of clips all 2gether so I'm still the same waiting 4 it to begin in April over here!**

**I've talked too much...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the mentalist! God, after that buzz of Jisbon 2day I wish I did! Lol!**

**Well here comes chapter 3 of...**Drum roll****

**The Mentalist: Open Your Eyes.**

Jane woke up after an hour and a half sleeping in the barn with Lisbon sleeping against his chest.

Casually rubbing his tired, sleep-deprived eyes, he looked down at Lisbon and observed her breathing pattern, slowly in and out.

Looking intensely at his phone screen, he noticed it was only a little over 6am.

That's when he heard it. The sound of water trickling from somewhere and he darted his eyes around suspiciously until he watched as liquid began to fall from nowhere.

Jane began to let his gaze fall away from the liquid and fall on the masked man standing at the second level front window holding a rather large gas can and throwing gallons of it onto the hay flooring, splashes hitting out at Jane.

`Die in hell Jane, agent Lisbon` he snarled, grabbing a lighter from his pocket and setting a scrunched up piece of newspaper alight and casually watching as it fell to its depth.

Jane watched it fall in slow motion, watching as the paper hit the gasoline cover hay, which he knew would go alight anyway.

`Lisbon! Lisbon! Wake up! `

Lisbon snuggled further into his chest when Jane had no choice but to shake her awake.

`What the hell are you at? ` She shouted until she looked up and noticed it was him. `-Jane? `

`Austin just set fire to the barn`

`Well thanks for not waking me up and rescuing me` she smiled but his smile came uneasy. `Eh...-` he began scratching the back of his head and wincing. `Were still inside the barn`

`Well why didn't you wake me up so we _could_ get out? ` She exclaimed.

`Uh...that was the plan I had for now` he said, coughing onto his clenched fist and grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

Lisbon began to stare at the flames that began to shoot higher than her and Jane waved his hand in front of her face.

`There's always time to look at the flames later, preferably when were outside and watching the barn collapse. Ok? `

Lisbon rolled her eyes when Jane jumped over onto the wooden ladder and held his hand out to her. She just stared at his fingers and looked up at his face that began to glow from the flames in the morning darkness.

`Lisbon, please take hold of my hand' pleaded Jane, stretching his hand out towards her.

`You might drop me' she said, watching as he flexed his fingers and stretched further towards her.

`Lisbon, I promise I won't drop you` she grabbed onto his hand and climbed onto his back as he made his way up the ladder and onto the landing/walkway.

She rolled off his back and onto the ground, wiping her hand down her face when Jane crouched down beside her.

`Hey, are you ok? ` He asked calmly, as he heard something creak from beneath them and Lisbon shot her eyes up nervously at his.

`Tired, is this thing going to give way? `

`Yep`

`Goddammit Austin! ` She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and slamming them back onto the ground that began to shudder and creak underneath them.

She looked up at Jane who nodded and stood up, helping her up, grabbing her hand, he ran to the end corner of the walk away keeping Lisbon beside him at all times.

He then backed her into a small corner and looked down at her.

`Lisbon, you got to listen to me`

`I'm listening`

`This walkway is going to give way in a few seconds or so but I need you to know you can't be scared`

`I-I'm not scared` she said, doing her best to keep the nerves from her voice and the scared look off her face.

`I know you're scared, I mean so am I but were in a barn that could blow up at any second and its best to know that we attempted to get out` he spoke calmly, laying his hands on her shoulders.

`You're not helping matters Jane` she mumbled and he smiled and took her hand which surprised her to say the least but she went with it anyway.

They ran from that corner to the window on the next walkway, both turned and felt their turn when they watched the ladder and the 1st walkway snap and collapse into the flames that began to engulf it.

`I feel sick` mumbled Lisbon and Jane winced, she arched a brow and looked at him.

`Well keep your distance then`

`Hey hold your horses woman, I'm saving your life here`

`I could've saved my own life without the help of you` she said, strutting in front of him and smashed the window with her shoe.

`Oh Lisbon dear, I would love to see you try, but fortunately this isn't the type of situation that I can leave you unattended` he explained beginning to use his hands to do the talking.

`Jane, Im a big girl. I can look after myself. I'm not a child anymore`

`Ya, I can see that`

Lisbon rolled her eyes and looked out the window; Jane then climbed out the window and struggled his way onto the roof.

All Lisbon could see were two hands dangling down and a thing that looked like a wave.

`Eh Lisbon, I want you to grab my hands please`

`Are you mad?!` She exclaimed, looking down at the height she was from the ground.

`I like to think that I'm not and don't you be looking down from that window' he scolded and Lisbon became confused.

`You can't even see my face! `

`My job is to ob-` He was immediately cut off by Lisbon.

`Don't you start going on about "My job is to observe things Teresa" because you can't see me! ` She said, putting on Jane's voice.

`Hey my voice doesn't sound a bit like that`

`Obviously it doesn't because I'm not you! `

`Lisbon, just take my hands would you? ` He began to grow impatient as she still didn't take his hands.

`How the hell can I trust you to not drop me? `

`If you fall, I fall it's as simple as that, you have some serious trust issues Lisbon` he sighed, inhaling a deep breath as he began to try and make himself comfortable on his tummy.

`I have a right to! `

`Lisbon. It's your choice, you can sit on that ledge and wait for the flames to kill you or you can let me help you up. Please just grab onto my hand` he continued to plead, while Lisbon looked behind her and could smell and feel the smoke coming toward her until she began to cough.

She looked at his hand and clamped her hand around his and he returned the tightening grasp.

`Keep holding on Lisbon, don't look down' he encouraged, as he began to pull her up and she wrapped both hands around his to make sure he did actually have a good hold on her.

Somehow, he managed to get Lisbon up onto the level part of the barn roof and kept near to the wind vane so they could be easily seen.

"_Get up; get out get away from these liars because they don't get your soul or your fire"_

`Thank you` she whispered and he nodded.

`No problem. Anything for my pal` he grinned as they both looked down at the view of the long drive up and the cows grazing in the fields full of hay bales.

Lisbon patted down her jeans in search for her cell and took it out. Sliding it up she pressed speed dial two and let it ring out until the person on the other end picked up.

`Hi grace. Could you call the fire services please? ` Lisbon asked while grace mumbled something on the other end.

Jane grabbed the Sony from Lisbon's hand and put it on loudspeaker and also keeping it a good distance from Lisbon.

`Grace we need a fire engine out at bluebell farm, were sitting on a barn that's gonna blow. Thanks`

Grace gasped. `Wayne. Call the fire services to get out to bluebell farm ASAP. Um Patrick...were leaving the headquarters now we`ll be there in five minutes`

`Ok Grace, safe drive`

Whatever grace said came as a muffle and she hung up.

Jane grinned and Lisbon looked him up and down.

`You are such a pain in the ass`

`Well it didn't seem like that down in the barn when you kissed me` he said, waggling his eyebrows and she avoided him.

`Ya...sorry about that` she said, looking down at her shoes.

`Hey. No need to be. It's great! `He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

`You really did listen to what bosco said` she whispered while the leaves began to swirl around them.

`He told me to look after you, I tried my best` he nodded, smiling over at her and she smiled sadly.

`He didn't deserve what he got` whispered Lisbon, watching the bright light of cars came from a distance towards the farm. Jane stood and held out his hand to Lisbon. Smiling she nodded and took it and they stood on top of the barn. Hand in hand.

"_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine and we`ll walk from this dark room for the last time"_

`The ivy and gutters have been ripped off the side of the building Lisbon`

She became confused, looking up at him as he held on tighter to her hand.

`And...We don't have to...no you have got be kidding`

`Jumping is our only option Lisbon`

`We`ll die Jane` she croaked, looking at him with teary eyes.

`I know' he said sadly, hugging her and kissing the top of her head, not wanting his lips to move from where they were.

`I don't want you to die` she sobbed, clenching the material of his shirt in her clenched fists.

`Shall we jump? ` He questioned and she nodded in misery, tears passing down her blackened cheeks from the smoke and Jane let some tears make some tracks on his blackened face too.

He held her hand tightly and she did so too and they both looked at each other.

`Jane, before we kill ourselves I need to tell you something`

`By all means, fire ahead` he smiled, doing his best to lighten up the mood.

`I-I knew I would have to say this sometime, but I didn't think I would have to say it so quick and on these terms. But Patrick, although I never show it or say it doesn't mean I don't mean it.

You are one pain in the ass but man do you make my heart beat 1,000 beats when you smile at me.

I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but Patrick Jane, I love you to bits and I didn't want us to end this way`

`Teresa, I love you too, but don't be ashamed` he said nodding, gripping onto her hand and kissing her white knuckles.

Lisbon took a deep breath and smiled at him.

`See you up in the clouds Patrick`

He smiled and nodded in agreement. `See you then Teresa, have a good journey`

She lightly chuckled as they saw Graces SUV come up the drive and tear up on the sandy gravel. No doubt Cho was driving.

The both of them looked at each other and smiled as they ran for the edge and leaped, for the 20 foot drop beneath them.

"_Every minute from this minute now, we can do what we like anywhere"_

**The Mentalist: Open your eyes.**

**This was way longer typed out than it was written out...**

**But I still loved this chapter! I love the line in the actual song itself:**_** "Take my hand knot your fingers through mine and we`ll walk from this dark room for the last time"**_** I think there`s something sweet about it...**

**Well enough from me! Let me know whatcha thought! I appreciate it!!!=P**

**Cheers,**

**~JNS x**


	4. I can be your hero baby

**Hi guys, I'm back! Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter! Well I left you all in kinda suspense last chapter so I added an additional chapter too the story!**

**This is short, but shows what happened after they jumped...**

**Disclaimer: No I don't. Fortunately enough for the actors and actresses of the show! LOL =P**

**The Mentalist: Open your eyes.**

_PREVIOUSLY ON OPEN YOUR EYES_:

_**`Jumping is our only option Lisbon` `we`ll die Jane` `I know` `I don't want you to die` `shall we jump**_**? `**

_**The both of them looked at each other and smiled as they ran for the edge and leaped, for the 20 foot drop beneath them.**_

_**`Every minute from this minute now, we can do what we like anywhere`**_

"_I want so much to open your eyes because I need you to look into mine"_

Grace gaped horrifically at Rigsby as they watched Jane and Lisbon fall from the barn roof...smiling.

` Cho! Stop the car! ` She exclaimed as she began to run for her boss and friend who were rapidly falling hand in hand. Rigsby grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as she tried to fight against his grasp but it was too late by then.

The barn blew up, a massive gust of flames swallowed up the building and it spat out pieces of wood, while ash, debris and burning lumps of hay fell from the sky like rain. Grace screamed when Jane and Lisbon were thrown against her SUV and rolled onto the grass in a thud.

`Oh sweet mother divine` gasped Cho and both Rigsby and grace looked at him confused.

`Ugh` moaned Jane as he rolled in the grass in agony. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw someone tower above him and to make sure this was all real. It couldn't be could it?

30 MINUTES LATER

`Oh my god Patrick, are you alright? `Questioned Grace.

`I'm meant to be dead` he said, staring up at graces pretty face which was etched with fear.

`No Jane. What are you talking about? ` She asked and he widened his eyes.

` I'm meant to be dead and so is Teresa` he said panicking, sitting up and looking around the place until he saw Lisbon's body lying only a few centimetres away from him.

He crawled over on his hands and knees and looked down at her beautiful face. She had scrapes and cuts on her face along with them on her arms and hands. A sideways "L" shaped cut was bleeding at the top right hand side of her face and a cut ran down by her ear.

`Teresa, can you hear me? ` He asked, patting her cheek but he got no response.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`Teresa wake up` he pleaded, gently shaking her by the shoulders but her limp body just shook from him doing so.

He felt someone come and crouch down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. He turned to his right to see graces caring smile stare him straight in the face. It wasn't that she was in the mood to smile it was just it was automatic to grace but it gradually curved downwards.

`Patrick calm down please? ` She asked right after he took Lisbon's pulse with his shaky hand. He got nothing; not even the slightest vibration.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`Don't tell me to calm down! I'm just after killing Teresa! Do not tell me to calm down, please! `He cried, standing up and trying to back away but just fell to the ground in agony.

`Patrick, I'm sorry` apologized grace as she watched Jane panic and saw those tears coming just as fast as they left.

He crawled his way over to Lisbon and took the gun from her holster, putting his finger on the trigger and with an unsteady hand he put it to his head.

`Jane, put the gun down` ordered Cho as he took out his gun as did Rigsby. Grace just stood there, and emotional wreck.

Jane squinted his eyes so hard trying to eliminate the haunting flashbacks that began to become clearer in his head. The Red John smiley face, the beautiful video of his wife playing with his daughters' new puppy, saving Lisbon's life and when he shot sheriff hardy, finding Bosco`s team and Rebecca dead, Lisbon's beautiful smile...they wouldn't leave his brain.

`Get out! Get out! Get out! ` he cried, holding his left hand to his head and even Cho, the most unemotional guy you could ever meet thought it was hard to watch.

`Jane, everything's ok. Just lower the gun and we can bring to the hospital to get checked out` Rigsby said, doing his best to stay calm himself as Jane stood back up again.

`No. I don't need to get checked out. I want to be with Teresa` he said, fighting the pain boiling up his head.

`Patrick, you got to listen to me` Grace began as she made her way closer to Jane.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

`No. I can't` he cried, bringing the gun closer to his head.

`Yes you can Patrick. I know you're scared and upset, so am I but you're putting yourself and your friends in great danger. I need you to put the gun down. People care about you Patrick; we can get through this together. But you have a nasty wound on your head and you need to get it stitched up, you're beaten up pretty badly. Just leave the gun on the ground`

`No Grace. I can't. I just can't. I have to be with Teresa`

`You're an atheist Patrick, you don't believe in the afterlife! `

`It's the closest I can get to Teresa`

`Why is it so important Patrick? I don't want to lose you, none of us do, but you're being selfish and un-thoughtful and I want you to stop it! `

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

Somehow he did manage to open his eyes but they looked like they were on fire. They were red and bloodshot and surrounded by wet tears along with those falling down his cheeks in all directions.

`The last thing T-Teresa told me was -` he began and he swallowed the gulp forming in his throat.

`-was that she loved me to bits and that she didn't want us to end this way...` he continued to sob and grace just let the tears fall, she wasn't going to hide it but it was like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet.

Rigsby kept the tears at a minimum and stood tall while Cho wiped his eyes while his bottom lips upturned. Poor guy was a hopeless romantic at heart.

`-and she said she`d see me up in the clouds. I want to keep that promise I made her`

Grace glanced at Rigsby and he nodded, looking back at Jane. She walked closer so that they were face to face.

`You pick your fate Patrick, I was wrong to try and stand in your way. Can I hug you? ` She asked and he looked up at her and fell captive to her awaiting arms.

`Patrick...-` she began and he just hugged her tighter and cried.

They could all hear Cho muffle something on his phone and snap it shut, kicking the back tyre of Graces SUV.

`Have respect for the car, man` mumbled Rigsby and Cho just came back up beside him.

Jane let the gun fall to the ground and he turned when he heard a shot fire as did grace.

Rigsby fell to the ground, trying to put pressure on his gunshot wound to his leg while Cho assisted him to try and stop the bleeding.

`Grace, could you bring Jane to the hospital? ` Asked Cho, looking up from behind him and grace seemed hesitant as she looked over and back between Jane and Cho.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes"_

Before Jane could butt in and say no, Cho held up his hand to stop him.

`Jane, the ambulances are on their way. Grace would be faster driving you there, go with her`

Jane nodded and glanced down at Lisbon's helpless body, while Cho knelt down beside her.

Grace looked behind her as Jane walked his way to her car and Cho nodded when he stood up from her body. Grace didn't know entirely what he meant by that nod, all she knew was that it was either going to be good or bad.

She wandered over to her car casually and sat in, pulling down the sun-visor while she put on her seatbelt. Before she even got to glance into the mirror, Jane's depressed- sounding voice mumbled `You look fine`

She jolted up from his words and furrowed her eyebrows. `Excuse me? `

`I said you look fine, no need for the mirror` he repeated, playing with his fingers.

`Oh...I'll just look in case` she smiled and he grabbed her hand to stop her. `I said you look fine` he repeated in a more darkened tone. She wouldn't say it was aggressive but it wasn't Jane.

She furrowed her eyebrows and her breathing suddenly became uneven. `Jane, it's only a mirror`

`Do I need to drive? ` He asked, still gripping her arm and looking at her with his blue eyes that had turned a darker shade of blue.

`No. I'm content with driving` she nodded and his stare grew intense.

`Jane, can you please let go of my arm? Your creeping me out`

His stare continued but he let his tight grip loosen and grace snatched her arm back, rubbing it to try and get the feel into it again, but she watched him as he began to chew on some gum and look at the handbrake.

Once she got her thoughts in order, she put the key into the ignition and reversed the whole way down the long laneway out onto the slip road.

Every few seconds she would glance at Jane, just to make sure he wasn't trying to choke himself with the chewing gum.

She pulled in on the grassy bit at the edge of the road when she saw the fire engine and ambulances come her way and Jane watched blankly as they passed the SUV.

`Jane, are you alright? ` She knew it was a stupid question but she needed to know what his obsession was for not letting her look in the mirror.

`Cant believe I killed her` he kept whispering, until Grace began to think it was becoming routine. Every 6 seconds he would mumble it while staring at the dashboard.

`I don't get it Jane` she said, furrowing her eyebrows and glancing at him while she pulled out onto the main road.

`Cant believe I killed her` he mumbled again, but grace did the one think she knew (or hoped) he would answer to.

`Jane! Snap out of it! `

He shut his lips and trained his eyes to the steering wheel.

`Jane, stop it its getting creepy`

He lightly smiled and looked out the window.

`My sincere apologies Grace, I'm in another world` he said sadly as he thought back on what he said. ` I wish I was`

`Jane, why are you saying you killed Teresa when you didn't. It wasn't like you shoved her off the barn or that you made her commit suicide, or other wards you wouldn't have gone down with her`

"_Tell me that you`ll open your eyes"_

Jane lifted his head hesitantly and looked at grace. He was still crying, so was she but they were allowed to.

There friend and boss had just been `killed` in an `accidental` accident and was lying outside a blazing farm barn.

All of them were lucky to be alive, especially Jane.

` I don't really wanna talk about it...`

`Talk to me Jane, cause people are gonna start asking question that we`ll need to answer`

`We were either gonna get blown to pieces or jump. We knew that we were gonna kill ourselves. It was the better choice` he nodded and grace nodded in return.

`You chose the right choice Patrick. You were a hero to even get Teresa out of the building. You're a great person don't you forget that` she smiled, tapping him thoughtfully on the arm.

`Mm. It didn't keep her here though, did it? `

"_Tell me that you`ll open your eyes, _

_Tell me that you`ll open your eyes"_

**The Mentalist: Open your eyes.**

**Okay, turns out the typed version didn't end out being short! Am I making my chaps to long???**

**Okay...It might be killing you (Not physically...obviously) that I killed off Lisbon...Patrick Jane's 2****nd**** half...**

**But...I dropped about 2 or three clues in there if anyone found them that there is a 50/50 chance she's still alive! If you found them, let me know and all will be revealed next chapter! =P**

**Listen guys I was typing this up during the premiere of ugly Betty, greys anatomy and Desperate housewife's (it's a bummer they're all on a Tuesday from 8.05 till 11pm... **

**But...I haven't even written a whole paragraph to the next chapter only 5 lines of the chapter after that...so I may get it posted tomorrow, who knows!!!**

**Lemme know whatcha thought! Thanks!**

**~JNS x **


	5. Jammy dodgers and tea

**Hello people! Thank you to RunningWild14 and Princess Popsicle for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I left 2 or 3 three clues in the last chapter for this chapter and well done to those who found them!*Claps and cheers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. It's as simple as that = ( **

**Well here we go with chapter five... *Drum roll please!***

**The Mentalist: Open your eyes.**

A week had passed since the incident at the barn and work at the CBI was slowly getting back to normal.

Jane was lying on his couch closing his eyes as he listened to everything that was happening around him. The clicking at the keyboard, the tap of Rigsbys crutches hitting against the floor and the sound of paper flip every few seconds. That was Cho.

They had been lucky that they had caught Austin only a few days after blowing up the barn, so they had very few cases they had to solve.

Trying to make himself comfortable on the couch, he simply couldn't he sat up and wiped his tired face down with his hands and looked about the place.

Little did he know that his team were secretly keeping an eye on him as they worked. He hadn't been very observant the last few days he had just sat there, leaving three times a day to change into the spare clothes he left in his locker, to visit the men's room and to get his daily dose of tea.

Grace stood up and walked over to Rigsbys desk and sat on it, looking down at him.

`What's up babe? ` He asked, chewing on his cereal bar.

`Hey how's your leg? ` She asked, as they both looked down at the big cast he had on for his gunshot wound.

`Oh, Y'know its healing it's still a little tender but it'll pass` he smiled as she nodded in relief.

`You know Jane didn't mean to shoot you, it was an accident right? ` She asked and she heard Jane muffle something and they all looked up at him as he stood and wandered his way out of the bullpen.

`I know, it was the rocks fault` he whispered back and grace looked confused.

`What rock? ` She asked and he raised his eyebrows.

`You didn't know about the rock?!` He exclaimed which got people turning heads.

`What rock? ` She asked, in a hushed tone as she lowered her head a little nearer to his so he had no need to shout.

`The one Jane dropped the gun on` he said like it was common sense to everyone.

She hopped off the desk and crouched down beside him and he looked down.

`What are you down there for? ` He asked, looking around the place and then arching his brows.

`What else do I not know? `

`Well what do you want to know? ` He asked, shrugging his shoulders and tapping her on the head for some odd reason.

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over as casually she could over to Cho who was still engrossed in his book.

`Hey Cho` she said, pulling the book down flat so he saw her.

`Grace...? ` He asked scrunching up his nose and arching a brow.

` What're you reading? `

`Breaking dawn` he said, putting a dog ear on the top of the page to mark it and lay it down on the desk and looking at her.

`Oh, not Twilight again` she moaned, shaking her head as she looked at the book in disgust.

`It's a good book` he defended and she shrugged her shoulders.

`Everything's Twilight these days what happen to good old fashioned Dracula? `

`He died`

`He's a vampire, he doesn't die` stated Grace as she saw and heard Rigsby coming towards him. Poor guy was getting lonely.

`Beats me`

`Where's Jane? ` Rigsby asked, as he sat down on a swivel chair.

`In the bathroom I presume? ` Grace said, but it came out as more of a question.

`What 15 minutes ago? `

Grace and Cho looked over and back at each other and they landed their eyes on Rigsby.

`When are you going to tell him? ` Asked Rigsby, directing his question at Cho and Cho stroked his chin in thought.

`Tell Jane what? ` Grace looked really confused as she looked at Rigsby.

`Eh...` Rigsby trailed off.

`Tell Jane what? What do I not know? `

`It's about Lisbon...about her death, there's something we didn't tell Jane`

Jane walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle as he set up his mug and tea bag. He leaned forward on the countertop, pressing his hands hard into the counters edge and silently cursed himself for his stupid actions. Lisbon wouldn't have died and they wouldn't have needed to go back to the barn if he hadn't of scared Austin off on New Year's Eve.

The steam began to arise from the kettle and he slammed the switch down on it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

What if I hadn't of gone on New Year's Eve with the team to the farm? Chances were Lisbon would still be alive if it weren't for my stupid, stupid actions he thought slamming his head against the cabinet the stood directly opposite him head.

He began to poor the scalding water into the mug when he ended up spilling some of it on his hand.

`Oh shit...ouch! ` He said from gritted teeth as he poured the rest of the water into the mug and looked at the scald.

He grabbed the first aid kit which hung on the wall and rummaged through its contents finding the big white bandage and wrapping it around his hand after he spritzed some spray onto it and secured it with a pin.

Adding some milk to his tea, he took 2 Jammy dodgers from the press and walked back out into the bullpen, taking a seat on his couch.

Grace, Cho and Rigsby looked over in his direction while he sat contently with his legs crossed dipping his Jammy Dodgers into the tea. Grace knew nobody who did that. Who wanted a soggy Jammy Dodger?

Grace, Cho and Rigsby walked over to Jane and Rigsby took a seat next to him.

Jane looked up every so innocently as he saw them watching him like hawks.

`Hi`

`Hi Jane` they answered, smiling ever so awkwardly.

`Why are you looking at me like that? ` He questioned, sipping some of his tea.

`Jane, we need to tell you something. Promise not to freak out` asked Rigsby as Jane raised his eyebrows in confusion.

`It depends` he answered cautiously, chewing his Jammy dodger.

`Its about Lisbon` continued Cho, and Jane's unfocused eyes shot up to meet Cho`s.

`I don't want to hear about it` Jane said straight out, holding his hands up as if to say enough was enough and trying to sit forward when Rigsbys muscily arm stopped him and they made eye contact.

`You're gonna want to hear this Jane `

Jane shrugged and sat back in his original position awaiting the news.

`It's Lisbon she's alive` stated Cho and Jane chuckled as he sat up and pushed his way past Rigsbys arm. He stood up and turned grinning at them.

Grace didn't see what was so funny; she hadn't taken the news like this.

`Your a very funny character Cho, it's been a week. She's dead. You're imagining things` he chuckled yet again, waving it off with his hand.

`She's alive Jane, It's a miracle`

`She's dead. Teresa Lisbon is dead. I took her pulse at the scene. She's dead`

Grace looked over at Rigsby and he looked back. She didn't get it neither did he. He wasn't talking all week and yet he started acting like everything was good. So much for the 5 stages of grieving thing...

`That's what you did. You led yourself to believe she was dead` said Cho, putting his hands on his hips.

`Cho stop messing with my head`

`You took her pulse right after you fully regained consciousness, you were shaking like hell Jane` he added and it finally dawned on grace why Cho had nodded to her that morning after stepping away from Lisbon.

`I still would of felt something`

`No anything you would of felt would have been coming from your hand not from Lisbon. The pulse you took wasn't correct`

Jane slowly began to realise what Cho was talking about.

`She's alive? ` He whispered and Cho nodded.

`She's at SGH as of now, in critical condition nurses said they would call if anything changed`

`So she's alone up there, with no friends at her bedside that's talking to her? ` He asked and Grace and Rigsby looked down at the ground.

`No, but-`

`No?! Wouldn't you want someone to be there for you if you woke up in hospital? ` He yelled as he slammed his hands against the wall and suddenly remembered his scald.

`Bloody scald! ` He yelled out as he stepped out of the bullpen and walked to the elevator.

`Man that did not go to plan `mumbled Rigsby and Cho glared at him and grace put her finger to her lips.

This was going to be a very long few weeks...thought grace as she sat next to Rigsby.

Sometimes life really is a bitch.

**The Mentalist.**

**Okay this chapter wasn't anything special but at least it cleared up some things!**

**This is my second update today(Well the last one was 2am this morning) but I wrote this one from scratch, had no idea what was gonna happen but included Jammy dodgers (BTW, those who don't know what they are they're like jam filled circle biscuits...They're really yummy! Lol!)**

**Um...mum got a text today saying school is cancelled till Monday since the snow is getting really bad (apparently it's called "The Big Freeze" ) so don't have school tomorrow!(thurs)**

**Ah! Criminal minds 5****th**** season premiere is beginning tonight with a double bill! The one where hotch is held at gun point! OMG can't wait!**

**Anyhoo let me know whatcha thought!**

**Thanks,**

**~JNS x**


	6. Lights will guide you home part 1

**Hello people! Sorry for the late Update, I was trying to make the ending chapter good and actually make sense this time! LOL!**

**Can I just say sorry to those who reviewed chapter 4 right after I posted chapter 5 and never got a thanks in ch.5? SORRY and THANK YOU!!!**

**Um...so...School decided to bring us back a day early which is a big bummer considering I wanted to have the last half of this UD on Wednesday!(Back 2 school on wed) Yep, I have decided to make this chapter into two because I feel I have left you guys hanging to long since the last chapter! (Well actually I have)There are a few curse words thrown it but it's very little.**

**Disclaimer: Uh I forgot to say this for the whole story but I'm not snow patrol nor do I own the song of which this story is based on(and named after) and I don't Own the mentalist either...man if I did the cast would be in hospital more times than Jane smiles! LOL =D **

**On with the show then...**

**Chapter 6: Lights will guide you home part 1.**

Another week later...

"Don't you think we should tell him to go home and have a shower?"Rigsby suggested, as he crossed his arms and looked over and back between grace and cho.

"That just sounds plain rude" stated grace, as she stood outside the hospital room and looked through the window.

"He needs a shave too" Rigsby pointed out as grace nudged him in the ribs. "I'm only stating the obvious. I know you`re all thinking it"

Cho purposely coughed into his clenched fist, grace rolled her eyes and Rigsby smiled. "Leave the poor guy alone, It's a miracle he`s sleeping" she said under her breath as she watched Jane slouch in the armchair and sleep peacefully.

"I'm guessing that's the first time he`s slept in weeks, months even" mentioned Rigsby and the other two nodded.

"But imagine living like that, never being able to sleep all because a serial killer is destroying your life" thought grace aloud as they looked at the mentally scarred consultant.

"I wouldn't be able to stick it" stated cho, crossing his arms.

The other two couldn't help but agree. It would be like living in hell. Someone threatening you if you let something slip from your mouth.

Back inside the room, Jane was slowly waking up.

He jumped when he didn't recognise where he was but it gradually dawned on him that he was inside a hospital. He let his gaze trail off to the slightly smiling pale face in the bed. He couldn't believe she was alive. How could he have been so stupid to take her pulse when he wasn't even sure his own heart had been beating properly? There was one question that floated about his slow and tired brain. He wouldn't let it go without an explanation. If anything he needed one. He stood and smiled down at his friend who was lucky to be alive and he glanced up at the window to see cho, rigsby and grace giving him their "pity" faces and Jane shook his head. Walking out into the hall, he went over to the water cooler and grabbed a plastic cup.

"Jane would you like to go home? " Asked grace and he poured the water and took a sip.

"No thanks, I`d prefer to stay here" he nodded, running a hand through his hair and pacing the width of the corridor.

"Man, go home, eat something, get a clean pair of clothes on and we`ll stay here overnight" offered rigsby, but Jane took it as a slight insult.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing Jane, Nothing" rigsby stuttered, holding his hands up in defence.

"Good" he smiled, tapping him on the shoulder and rigsby stared at him like he just had a heart attack.

"Really?"Asked rigsby, barely believing what he was hearing.

"Yes" he nodded, sitting on the bench opposite them while he began to sip at his water. He stopped drinking and looked at them like he tasted the water before he swallowed it and furrowed his eyebrows, holding his finger in the air.

"There's been something I have been meaning to ask you" he began and the three instantly felt the dread coming on.

"It's about the Lisbon thing isn't it?" guessed grace, even though she knew the answer. Jane nodded and smiled as he ran his finger around the top of the cup and flicked the remaining water particles at the ground.

"It still confuses me as to why none of you told me sooner than last Friday that she was alive. You all lied to me" he said a hint of disgust in his voice as he observed all of their faces. Cho was being Cho, deadpanned as usual. Rigsby remained cool and collected, but looked like he was going to scream at any second. Grace just stared back at him, a slight blush washing over her cheeks at him smiling at her. She looked a little scared and nervous but failed to let it show in her voice.

"Guys you have to admit, it was cruel keeping it from him"

Then Cho and Rigsby started butting into each other's sentences which began to make them sound ridiculous.

"We didn't lie about anything!"Exclaimed rigsby and Cho and grace shot him a glare which instantly silenced him.

"Technically you didn't rigsby, unless you call anyone me. You led me to believe that my friend and boss died when she didn't. All I want is answers. All I ever wanted were answers. They never get answered, never. Are you going to give me answers or act like a pathetic fool?" Jane questioned and rigsby looked over and back between grace and cho. Confusion was crossing all of their features.

"Hey steady man, it wasn't Rigsbys problem and grace found out twenty five minutes or so before you did. The only reason we never told you was because you were lounging around on that couch of yours and hadn't spoken a word since you got released from hospital on New Year's Day. How could we possibly tell you? And you blame us? It's not us who has the problem it's you Jane"

Grace glared at Cho and Rigsby was stuck in the middle of this death glare showdown. "Cho...stop it" she instructed but he ignored her and Jane held his hand in the air to quieten her.

"It's okay Grace. I want to hear what Cho has to say. He's testing out his vocal chords" Jane smirked and Grace and Rigsby were growing confused.

"That was low man" whispered Rigsby and Grace nodded, knowing he wasn't voicing it directly at Jane but to the four of them in general.

"You screw up anything good you actually manage to have in your life! You basically killed your wife and child, destroyed any link you could get to catching Red John, jeopardising your job every single day, trying to kill yourself at least once a week and pissing everyone off!"

"Hey Cho man, quit the bull" warned Rigsby and Grace nudged him in the ribs. Obviously the men had forgotten they were in a hospital and only a corridor away from the kids ward.

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Jane watching the anger well in his eyes. Personally, Cho`s comment hit a soft spot in his heart and stung it. He had no right to say what he said. He never had a family. He never had a serial killer following and threatening anything and everything he did. He took his work way too seriously and he rarely ever saw the fun in life.

"Not really" he snorted and Jane grinned. "Well I don't really care I'm going to say it anyway. If this is the way you want to live the rest of your life being a workaholic and a very acute socialist then I'm afraid you're turning immoral and believe me I've met a few in my time and they all said that if they had a choice they would turn back the clock to when they had a choice. The vibes you`re giving me are that you don't wanna turn back and you`re feeling a great pang of jealousy"

Cho gave Jane a death glare and Jane smiled and shrugged it off. It was becoming a very uncomfortable atmosphere to be in and grace and rigsby decided to not butt into the situation.

"I'm not immoral nor am I jealous, why would I be?" he spat out and Jane sat forward, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.

"Cho my friend, you said all those things about my wife and child and Red John and about me screwing up my job out of jealousy. You never had a family and you wanted one but you think that you would have kept your own family safer than I had if a serial killer was after you. I said the wrong thing at the wrong time and I paid for my stupid actions. Believe me; you wouldn't want to go through it"

"I wasn't thinking that" mumbled Cho, doing his best deadpanned face but couldn't help the corners of his lips twitching when Jane grinned widely at him.

"Oh I know you weren't" he smiled standing up and getting more water and grace and rigsby exchanged confused glances.

"Why did you say it then?" asked Cho as he kept looking up the corridor and Jane tapped his nose with his index finger.

"That's for you and me to know only Cho. Now go and do what you were planning to for the last week" Cho looked up and Jane nodded knowingly.

Cho stood and walked to the nurses' station looking like he was a man on a mission. The trio watched Cho as he did his best to ask the pretty, spiky- electric red haired nurse out for a drink or dinner. She chuckled and nodded as she scribbled something down on a sheet of paper, fold it and place it in his shirt pocket and patted it as she walked off throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"Aww Cho man bagged himself a date" teased Rigsby and Jane and Grace joined in.

"Shut up Rigsby" he muttered hitting him upside the head and he just gaped back. "What was that for?!" Exclaimed Rigsby as Cho made his way for the elevator and grinned over his shoulder. Cho grinning was a sight to see.

"Where are you going?" asked Jane as he stepped into the elevator and turned around.

"To get changed for my date at eight tonight" he said as the elevator closed and Grace smirked.

"You work like magic, Patrick Jane"

"That I do" he grinned as he saw who was walking up the corridor from the elevator.

Her green eyes sparkled from the sun that shone through the veluxes and her dark hair flickered around her beautiful face from the open window. She looked like a Goddess in Jane's eyes, a small yet stubborn Goddess.

Smiling, she asked "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

**Chapter 6: Lights will guide you home part 1.**

**Well that's the first of a two parter! So whatcha think of it???**

**Um...I need to ask you lot a question regarding my writing and I would really appreciate it if you could answer it, thank you!**

_**---Did you guys find this Chapter easier to read compared to the layout style of my other stories? ---**_

**Please let me know it's really important!!!**

**Oh before I forget I have a **_**poll**_** up on my **_**profile page**_** about what story to post next! Your opinion is **_**appreciated**_**!!!**

**Review if you like...that little green and white button is calling you! Y`know you can't resist it! Thank you!!**

**~JNS x =P**


	7. Lights will guide you home part 2

**Hello guys! Well here I am with the 7****th**** chapter! I can now officially tell you that the next chapter (the 8****th**** one) will be the ending to this story!**

**Sorry for the slightly late update! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update the final chapter today cause I have to go to a removal later on this evening, so I might not be...just depends on what time we come back at!**

**Can I just warn you guys that I have rated this chapter at `T` because I don't think it exactly fits the K+ rating...my really sad attempt at romance!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own em or the show or anything else belonging to CBS!**

**Open Your Eyes: Ch.6 Lights will guide you home part 2.**

Four months had passed by and Patrick Jane found himself standing outside the home of Teresa Lisbon. He nervously looked at his reflection in the glass window and made sure his hair stood correctly on his head.

Over at Grace Van pelts apartment**, **Rigsby was waiting for his girlfriend to open the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and heard her call "I'm coming!"

He didn't need to be a psychic to know that she was checking herself out in the mirror just inside the door, adding the last few touches to her makeup and hair no doubt.

He heard the door click and watched as his beauty was revealed.

Over at Chos dates place, he pulled up outside the typical family house in a calm housing estate in his Harley.

Walking up to the house, he was greeted by the sight of the spiky haired nurse in dark skinny jeans, a plain purple top, a buttoned up vest (A miniature version of Jane's, thought Cho) and converse trainers.

Her grin widened when she saw the smile of Cho` s face and the bike parked at the end of the small drive.

"You ride a Harley?!" she exclaimed and Cho nodded, pleased that he had made the night start off well.

"Oh, my God! That is so freakin` awesome, are we going to the pizzeria in it?!" Cho nodded as he made his way to the Harley while he linked his arm with his date and they hopped on.

"Woah" Rigsby was truly lost for words as he gazed at his girlfriend.

"You like?" she asked, doing a little twirl for him and he nodded

"You look...hot!" he grinned and grace smiled at the compliment as he embraced her and she kissed him all the way to his mustang.

"Why thank you Wayne" she smiled, giving him another quick peck on the lips and sat in. He knew bringing his gold mustang with the black stripe running down the bonnet was a good idea. How much luck could he get in the one night?

Jane began to grow impatient.

He had been waiting almost 35 minutes in the cold in a t-shirt and Jeans. Couldn't she have bought a house that had a bit of shelter outside? A few trees couldn't hurt surely. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside.

"Teresa you in?" he asked, but strangely got no reply. Knocking again, he called out pressing speed dial 1 while he was at it. "Teresa, c'mon open up! Our pizzas are getting cold!"

He saw a light flick off on the landing and a small frame make her way down the staircase and right before the door.

"I can see you!" he grinned as she undid all the safety locks inside the door. He remembered counting six last time he had visited, but knowing Teresa she probably had a seventh drilled on.

"I know you can" she smiled and his Jaw hit the floor. She wore a top effect black one shouldered top, wet look silvery black ankle leggings and black ballerina pumps. She had straightened her hair (which Jane secretly loved), while she done a smoky effect with her eyes, lashings of mascara, slight shimmer to her cheeks and a hint of lip gloss.

He walked inside as she entwined his fingers with hers and embraced her.

"Can I say you look exceptionally beautiful tonight Teresa?"

"Oh you know, I try" She did her best to keep a casual yet serious face on, but it immediately disappeared when Jane began to grin knowingly at her and she chuckled, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck.

"I missed you" he whispered, as he pressed his forehead against hers and she looked into his big blue eyes.

"I missed you too. It was way to quiet without you" she whispered back thinking back on the dreadful conference she had attended for the last week and a half in L.A.

"Oh I'm sure Cho entertained you" he answered and the sides of her lips began to twitch.

"He was ringing and texting Mel alot. I did manage to get him talking though...which is good. I wish I could've brought you. The hotel room was really nice with a king sized bed and an amazing view of the city. You would have loved it" She continued as he raised his eyebrows at the thought.

"Why didn't you?"

"Two reasons really. Cho had no choice but to come since he`s an agent and just under me in the promotional grid and if I brought you, you would be bored stupid. Really, I was bored enough as it was imagine you trying to entertain yourself? The curtains would slowly become entertaining to watch"

"If I were with you providing Cho wasn't in the room, I could have various ways to entertain myself especially with you and that king sized bed" he grinned, waggling his eyebrows and she lead him over to the couch and pushed him into the centre of it, while she straddled him and ran her hands up his chest and curled them around her small waist.

"Maybe we don't need to wait for that king sized bed in LA" she whispered as she winked at him and crashed her lips against his as he gave into temptation and kissed her back, pulling her closer and stopped when she tried to pull off his top.

"Not now Teresa" he said, kissing her on the tip of her nose and she looked slightly hurt as she tried to get off him.

"I mean not right now and here. How about after we come home from the pizzeria when we can have the night to ourselves?" he suggested as she seemed ok with that. She stood up with him following in her footsteps and turned around dramatically and caught him staring at her.

"Are you checking out my ass?" she asked and he made eye contact with her...unfortunately for him.

"No...No of course not, I wasn't I was looking at your top"

"Oh sure you were. Now look who the bad liar is!" she laughed as she turned off the lights, while leaving the porch light on and holding his hand while they made their way down the pathway surrounded by flowers and heathers.

"Ok maybe I was! But-but I was looking at your top"

"For what reasons?" she asked, suspiciously glancing down at the front of her top.

"It's just...no I'm not gonna say it" he said abruptly sticking the keys into the handle of the passenger side door and unlocking it, as he held it open waiting for her to sit in.

"Please say it. I'd love to hear what you have to say" she nodded and he rolled his eyes in anger at himself when he walked around the car to his side.

"It's ripped. How did you manage that, walk through a hedge?" he asked and Teresa shook her head at his stupidity.

"The only reason I'm not yelling at you right now is because I know that you really aren't trying to be a sarcastic jackass, but Patrick it's a design Haven't you ever seen it on denim jeans?"

Jane looked clueless while Teresa added. "Surely with all the women you've known in your adventurous lifetime, you've seen it" She shrugged and Jane sort of gave her _that_ look.

"Well most of the women I knew weren't wearing any Jeans"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She should've known he`d come out with something like that.

"It looks lovely on you though. It makes your eyes stand out. That's a good thing" he added and she smiled as they drove away and to the pizzeria.

She couldn't believe all this was all happening. Her dream had come true. She had an amazing Job, Amazing friends, a good home and...She had the best boyfriend she could possibly have imagined.

She knew this how? No one else she knew would save her from a burning building while risking his life, confess everything to her, always being honest and there for her in her hour of need and mostly, because he was the first guy who truly loved her for who she was and not letting her past get caught up in their future.

Then everything became so much clearer to her 2 and half years later.

**Open your eyes chapter 6: lights will guide you home part 2.**

**Maybe now you guys see why I rated it as a T??? So whatcha guys think? I know it was way different to the whole story and all of my other ones!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed some of you but I promise you chapter 8 will be a treat! I personally have a soft spot for it myself and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it when I post it over the weekend!** **I know the ending was kinda cheesy...I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~JNS x  
**


	8. Just say yes!

**Heyy people! Well here we are, the finale of open your eyes! I can't believe that this was originally gonna be a one-shot and the barn incident or anything else wasn't even gonna be in it...weird eh? Also I'm so, so sorry for not UD for nearly three weeks I hope you guys can forgive me!!!**

**Well this is set 2 and half years later and I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll say a few words at the end...**

**Disclaimer: Heyy if I owned this, wouldn't it have been aired already?**

**Open Your Eyes: Chapter 8 just say yes!**

"I'm tripping you up aren't I?" she guessed as she walked blindly from a cab with Jane walking behind her with his hands over her eyes.

"No you`re not" he lied as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"I so am!" she laughed and he couldn't help but let the corners of his lips twitch. The butterflies had been flying about his stomach the whole drive here. All he could say was he had everyone he loved here. The happy new couple Grace and Rigsby sat in their car with their daughter Callie along with Cho.

"I hope this was all worthwhile since you got me wearing a dress Jane" she said, confused as to why he had insisted on her wearing flip-flops. She sure as hell wasn't going to be walking into a restaurant with them on.

"All depends on how you react" he answered and Lisbon grew confused.

"My reaction, My God what did you do now?" she had an awful feeling that he had either damaged or sabotaged something. But outside? Jane usually chose the outdoors to mess with. It meant more money and mess to clean up.

"Something nice that I hope you`ll like. It's nothing much but I'm trying to show you how much you mean to me" he explained, as he crossed the border of grass and fine sand.

"Sure you can just say it straight out, right now" she aid and Jane shook his head and sighed, trying not to make his voice shake with nerves which was what his body was doing now.

"It's not that easy. It's a show and tell sort of thing. Except I show you it first and then I tell"

"You always seem to twist such simple things, Patrick Jane" she smiled, as she felt her feet sink into the sand.

"I do my best"

"Why are we on a beach?" she asked as she felt the sand go between her toes and cover her Flip-Flops.

"This is the surprise I had planned for you, my dear Teresa" he said turning her around but insisted on her to not open her green eyes. He lowered himself to her level and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she saw his face stuck in hers.

"A surprise, for me?" she asked like an impatient child, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"All for you, But partially for me and someone else"

"Someone else?"

"Ok, a few other people"

"When do I get to see it?"

"Now, but before that I want you to know you`ll always have me and Emily and we love you to bits. Forever" he smiled and Lisbon suddenly became slightly emotional at the thought of her precious 8 month old daughter being left in the hands of Cho, Rigsby and Grace over at the Rigsby residence. It's not that she didn't trust them to mind her daughter since four that evening, it was the fact that Callie was in the house too and It might`ve been difficult since it was dark and nearing 8:30pm. "She`s in good hands Teresa. Don't worry" he assured her, kissing her on the forehead.

"So you`re ready he asked and she nodded. "As ready as I`ll ever be" She turned and stared speechlessly at what was before her.

A thin blanket was thrown over the soft sand and was surrounded by thousands of tiny star-shaped white bulbs, with four poles (around the height of Lisbon) stood about a metre from each side of the blanket, Ivy curling and climbing their way to the top while colourful Christmas lights hung along them.

Some dude was standing a good distance from the blanket playing sweet music from an acoustic guitar but could still be heard from where Jane and Lisbon were standing. A cooler bucket lay in the centre of blanket, with the top of the Champagne bottle sticking out the top of it while the glasses nestled on the blanket.

She turned and bit her bottom lip and it broke out into a thankful smile. "You did all this for me?" she asked and he did a 50/50 sign with his hand. "I helped out with most of it but Eric, y`know the security guard down at the Headquarter lobby? That's him on the guitar he helped out too, so did his dog" Lisbon looked at him confused. "Don`t ask, Eric's dog has a mind of its own"

"But still you did all this?"

"Yup!" he grinned, quite proud of himself.

"Thank you so much Patrick...I-I don`t know what to say" she stuttered, waving at Eric who had raised his hand towards hers.

"Feel like Champagne?" he suggested and she nodded as he led her over to the blanket, while she took in the scenery.

"How did you do all this?" she asked again as he began to pour the liquid into the glasses.

"Like I said before, Eric`s dog really does have a mind of its own" She smiled at him as he handed her a glass.

"This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean, you really pulled out all the stops here Patrick"

He grinned as her eyes shone from the full moon that shone in the dark starry sky and how calm and perfect everything was. He still felt as nervous as hell since the first half of the worst was over and he was waiting for the right time to bring the second into the conversation. "So you liked it then?" he guessed and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"No, I love it. It's one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me and I'm so glad I get to share it with you Patrick. You`re the best thing that's ever happened to me along with Emily and I want to thank you so much Patrick, from the bottom of my heart for bringing her into my life and for you being there through everything with me since you began at the CBI. I'm sure your wife and daughter would be extremely proud of you. I mean it Patrick, really I do I can't thank you enough for doing this for me" she smiled, croaking slightly as the happy tears filled her eyes and they started in Jane's.

"Stop it Teresa, your making me get all emotional here!" he smiled, wiping his eyes as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box when Lisbon was looking out onto the sea while wiping her eyes.

"Sorry Patrick it's just one of these things you have to say you know? I can't keep it locked in forever" she rambled on until Jane chuckled.

"It's alright" he assured her. When she looked back at him, she found him kneeling down on his one knee while holding an open velvet box in front of her.

She gasped in surprise and shock as she gaped at the 9 carat white gold diamond ring in the box flashing out at her.

Her hand slowly made its way to the front of her mouth, while her eyes trailed up to Jane's face that looked slightly scared at the fact she hadn't said anything yet.

"I love you so, so much Teresa, no words can describe the love I have for you. I know we had it rough over the years and went through tragedies nobody should ever have or witness but we did it as a team. I want that to be the way we are for the rest of our lives and to be a proper family for me, you and Emily. So what I'm really trying to say is...Teresa Lisbon would you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Lisbon bit her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I-I..."

**Open Your Eyes.**

**Well yep...weird and cheesy (at least I think so) and I'm not Jewellery specialist and no I`ve never been proposed to (I'm only 14 after all!!!) but I was talking about it with my mum and sister today that my dream wedding would have to be on a nice beach somewhere sunny and some Jamaican guy to marry us or if I were proposed to it would be pretty much like in this chap: D Yea some of you think that might be stupid, but I find its more romantic...its only my opinion after all! Well lemme know whatcha thought and the next chap is the rest of this one, this one was really long and I'm tired! Ill post the rest it's only a little over 500 words 2moz if that's ok :)**

**I love you guys, you have to know that by now,**

**Lynne :) xxx**


	9. You opened your eyes!

**Heyy guys, well last chapter to my most successful story yet, thank you!**

**Short but I split this chap and the last up, it was too long: D **

**As always I`ll say my words at the end and please enjoy, thank you again! : D**

**Open your eyes: chapter nine.**

"This is usually the part where you say yes" he half- grinned, half- frowned as he saw her take a moment to think about it. He could instantly feel his hopes and dreams be washed away into the ocean until he heard those three words any man want to hear.

"Yes, I will" she smiled and realisation washed over Jane`s face.

"Yes?"

"Yes Patrick, I will marry you" she smiled as she lay out her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "We`re engaged" she whispered, a mischievous grin playing at her lips.

"Yes we are" he grinned back as he kissed her. Lisbon heard wolf whistles, cheering and clapping behind them, while Jane smiled as he kissed her back knowing his plan had worked perfectly. As she pulled away, she turned around to see Rigsby hold Callie while balancingChinese take-out in his other hand. Cho was holding the video camera while grace was holding Emily.

"Oh my God guys" she gasped in shock as she watched a smile appear on each of their faces as Grace and Cho blew bubbles in the air.

"Wow! Bubbles!" exclaimed Jane as his co-workers began to laugh. He had no clue about the bubbles or the food but he wasn't complaining.

"You like them? Cho insisted on buying them when he saw them in the toy store" grace smiled as Cho tried to hide his embarrassment by saying "You could get 6 for the price of two"

"Cho no need to hide your embarrassment. We all know it was Rigsby who wanted them first, which is the reason he stashed them in the glove box in your work SUV grace" Rigsby stared at him with his mouth hanging open as he tried to defend himself. "It's ok Rigsby. We all know you have a secret love for bubbles" Jane added and Cho laughed.

"Cho my friend, you bought the bubbles in the first place. You gave into temptation from a mature kinda guy who wanted bubbles. There is no way you can defend yourself"

Grace ran over to the soon- to-be newly-weds and placed Emily in-between Jane's legs so her back was leaning against his tummy. Cho and Rigsby watched as Emily tried to yank the ring off her mother's finger and into her mouth and Jane shake his head, letting her play with his fingers instead telling her that eating mommy`s ring was a big no-no and that it didn't taste as nice as her baby food and rusks.

"Picture time!" grace exclaimed excitedly as cho crouched down.

"Pictures?" asked Lisbon arching a brow looking over and back between the adults before her.

"Yep pictures, y`know so you can show Emily when she grows up and really just for good memories" explained rigsby and Lisbon nodded.

"C`mon guys, snuggle in a little closer" instructed as cho was doing something with the video camera. Lisbon wrapped her arms around little Emily while Jane wrapped his arms around Lisbon since he was using his other to prop himself up as he was basically lying on his side.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese, Cheese, Theese!"

The bunch of adults laughed at Emily's close attempt of saying cheese while cho managed to get a few pictures of the family. Lisbon looked at Jane and grinned, her eyes glistening while Jane returned it and entwined his fingers with hers. "I love you" she whispered, and he sat up pressing his lips to her temple while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you too and thank you for saying yes"

Lisbon could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. "What did you think I was going to say? No? Not in my wildest dreams would I turn down a marriage proposal from you"

"Really?" he asked, focusing on her eyes and facial expressions.

"Really and besides you already knew what I was going to say. You knew I wasn't going to turn you down, the idea of me doing so didn't even cross your mind" she smiled and he raised his eyebrows. How was it she always managed to read him?

"Ok, so your right about that but I had a tiny, tiny thought that you would say no" he admitted as he watched Lisbon begin to laugh. He dint know what was so funny but he joined in any way until Lisbon finally managed to say, "You Patrick Jane. Knew well I would say yes and what type of girlfriend would I be to not accept? Crazy, Crazy mind you have" she chuckled as Jane laughed with her.

At that moment, Cho choose the perfect moment to take the picture.

Lisbon a Jane where laughing while staring into each other's eyes while Emily drifted off to sleep on her mother's lap.

_Flash._ A picture captured in time. An irreplaceable picture that would be treasured forever within the Jane family...and Cho's camera for that matter.

All they needed to do was open their eyes; All Lisbon needed to do was open her eyes two years ago and to think within two years they would have a family together, all because of Drew Austin setting a farm barn on fire with the couple stuck inside and for agreeing to die in order to be together. If only drew Austin had opened his eyes back then to see what he caused, he wouldn't be trying to kill himself in Jail right now, slowly dying from poisoning while he lay sprawled out on the lonely 4x4 cell floor, begging to be dragged away from earth. From his life that sucked and for the fact he had seen the errors of his ways for killing all those people.

All Jane and Lisbon could think of now was that they had drew Austin to thank and would be laying a single red rose on his grave, when they found out the news of his departure. They knew they would have each other forever and would be there for each other through sickness and in health.

"_Tell me that you`ll open your eyes cause I need you to look into mine"_

They had each other and Emily that's all that mattered to them now.

Their past, their present, but nobody could predict their future together. Not even a highly trained psychic or a mentalist.

Sometimes you just have to live life the way it suits you and most of the time you get rewarded in the end.

**Open your eyes.**

**Well ya...that's open your eyes finished! I apologize if it wasn't a good enough ending for you :)**

**I want to thank alot of very special people if you don't mind: D**

**To all the people who put this story on their favourites and alert****, you really don't know how much that means to me!**

**And to all my fabulous reviewers:**

**Robin023KT**

**RunningWild14**

**Princess Popsicle**

**Evs14u**

**MissNitaGirl**

**Koezh**

**Melraemorgan**

**Thank you so much guys, you're the ones who inspire me to keep on writing and I love you all!!! I hope u guys don't mind me considering you as friends on this site and please don't stop reading my stories just cuz I said that!!!**

**Well what else can I say? It's been an honour writing for you guys and I have many new stories and ideas coming up if you wanna check out those out: D**

**Oh and before I forget for those who haven't checked out any of the authors/reviewers stories listed above, I'm telling you, you really should! Such talented people! : D**

**Well until next time,**

**Lynne xxx**


End file.
